


Asphalt and Flames

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Symphorophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Fire is good but nothing gets Brady off more than the screech that metal makes when it twists violently.
Relationships: Demon Possessing Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Asphalt and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Masquerade anon prompt of Sam/Brady and symphorophilia which is a paraphilia in which sexual arousal involves staging and watching a tragedy, such as a fire or a traffic accident. Thanks to betas quickreaver and monicawoe!

Fire is good but nothing gets Brady off more than the screech that metal makes when it twists violently: the polished steel frames of the cars below crushing together like tin cans. Their paint scars and their shiny tinted windshields break—shards scattering across the highway shoulder like diamonds. 

And all it took was a flick of his wrist to jam up the brakes and send one of them skidding out into oncoming traffic. 

Brady’s black eyes reflect back flames that dance across the asphalt, twirling as they follow a trail of gas leaking from one of the cars. He licks his lips and wonders if the tank will explode, if a spark will catch the dry grass of this dirty hillside and spread, or if another driver who isn’t paying attention will collide with the wreckage. Brady could make these things happen with another flick of his wrist but the chaos unfolding below him with its potential for surprise tastes delicious. He licks his lips as the flames dance brighter.

A crunch of grass draws his attention away for a moment. He glances up at a tall shadow that blocks out the moon. Shining eyes mirror the wreckage below.

“You found me,” Brady says with a sigh as he looks back at the scene. In the distance, the sirens approach but he doesn’t see flashing lights yet.

“It wasn’t hard,” Sam replies. “You needed this.”

Sam settles behind Brady on the hill with his long legs and arms forming a bracket on either side of him: a cage or a hug, Brady isn’t sure which, but he leans into it.

They watch the destruction together as it grows. The flames finally reach the gas tank of one of the cars and it goes up with a whoosh. Brady bites his lip and pushes his hard-on down in his pants, wanting the moment to last until the ambulance arrives and the EMTs try to save the drivers who would be better off dead. Sam grabs his hand and pushes it aside, unzipping Brady’s pants with efficiency. Brady squirms when Sam’s long fingers find their way inside and wrap around his cock, yanking it without anything to ease the slide. 

“Wait,” Brady gasps, leaning back into Sam’s chest. Sam stops and holds the base of Brady’s shaft as a pearl of pre-come rolls off the tip. The ambulance lights flash red and blue as it slowly rolls towards the accident. Floating across the clear night air, they can hear one of the EMTs shouting directions as they jump out and approach the burning wrecks. Another one shouts _it’s too late, it’s too late_ , while hungry flames bite at his arm when he reaches for one of the car doors.

Brady looks over his shoulder to see tears that gather but won’t fall from Sam’s eyes, a glimpse of the fading embers of his humanity, the side of him that hasn’t fully embraced the beauty of this kind of chaos. “Please,” Brady whispers to him. Sam begins to jerk him off, giving him a mental shove to tip him over the edge quickly. The come spills out into the dirt between Brady’s legs as he gasps out his orgasm. Sam pulls his hand out and leans forward to whisper in Brady’s ear. 

“Time to go. We have business with the real Death now and I need my best soldier at my side.”


End file.
